bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 165 (Jumpy Jungle)
Production Spring is Here The Guppy Scout Relay Race Songs Think Big Icy Skates Bettter With You Never Say Never Trivia The guppies no longer wear their normal outfits they wore Outdoor outfits but then they put on their winter outfits In this episode Molly was a doctor in training Leah's hair was in pigtails for the full episode except for the beginning and the ending of the episode Cast # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Betrand as Zach # Julie Lemieux as Zach and Leah's Mom # Zachary Bennett as Zach and Leah's Dad # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Jay Gregnani as Gil # Issac Ryan Brown as Goby # Jet Jurgensmeyer as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Tino Insana as Mr Grouper # Jill Talley as Mrs. Grouper # Jacob Ewaniuk as Boris # Erin Matthews as Julia # Grant Palmer as Artie # Zoe Pessin as Loretta Transcript * Both: "Hello it's us." * Zach: "Zach." * Leah: "And Leah." * Both: (Laughing). * Zach: "Our parents are sick." * Leah: "Come and see." (The episode starts off with Zach and Leah taking care of their sick parents.) * Zach: "Don't worry guys." * Leah: "I hope you guys feel better." * Zach and Leah's Mom: "I hope so kids." * Zach and Leah's Dad: "It's only a cold." (A little while later.) * Leah: "Being a doctor and taking care of our parents are kinda tiring." * Zach: "I know." * Leah: "I wonder why doctors aren't tired." * Zach: "Yeah." * Leah: "Let's cheer our parents up by going out in the wilderness." * Zach: "That would be awesome." (The screen goes up to the sun.It fades and Zach and Leah are wearing their Guppy Scouts uniforms.The guppies we're swimming down the path.) * Zach: "Whoa." * Leah: "Wow." * Molly: "Hey Zach.Hi Leah." * Both: "Molly." * Molly: "Welcome to Canada." * All: "Canada.We love Canada." * Molly: "Everyone loves Canada." * Genies: (Sneezes). * Zach: "What's wrong with the genies." * Leah: "Yeah.It sounds like they haven't been feeling very good." * Molly: "They're at it again.Back in their genie world.They stayed up late all night getting ready.After they got up this morning.I have no idea what's wrong with them.If I don't know what's going on.I'll totally freak out." * Zach: "Not to worry Molly." * Leah: "We'll find out what's going on with the genies with the help of your friends the Guppies." * Molly: (Sighs)"Just what I need.Two amazing adventurous friends to help me out.Including my friends." * Zach: "What's wrong Glimmer and Chloe." * Glimmer: "I don't know." * Chloe: "A minute ago we felt totally fine." * Glimmer: "Suddenly we started sneezing." * Leah: "Hmm.Started sneezing huh." * Deema: "Just as we thought.Then there's some kind of illness you have." * Zach: "What's it called." * Leah: "Yeah.What's it called." * All: "The Sneezies." * Both: "What." (Screen fades to black.) (Screen opens up to the Guppies and the sick Genies.) * Zach: "How can you guys possibly be sure." * Leah: "I don't understand.Why did Glimmer and Chloe got a case of the Sneezies." * Molly: "Because they woke up this morning with that illness." * Glimmer: "Well is there a way for this illness to shoo." * Chloe: "Yeah.I can't think when we're sneezing." * Genies: (Sneezing). * Molly: "Luckily guys.I'm a doctor and I have my two best nurses Zach and Leah.We have medicine it helps cure the Sneezies like you genies have." (Suddenly the Genies feel better.) * Glimmer: "Thanks Molly." * Chloe: "We feel better already." * Molly: "You're welcome Genies." * Gil: "Yep.The Genies look better to me." * Nonny: "I agree." * Goby: "Me too." * Deema: "Me three." * Oona: "That's true." (Molly's bubble phone ring.) * Leah: "Hey guys.Look.We're getting a call." * Molly: "And it looks like somebody's calling us." * Zach: "It's Artie and Loretta." * Leah: "Hey guys.Everything okay in the City of Toronto." * Artie: "I'm afraid that everything hasn't go just the way we planned." * Loretta: "Your friends including Mr and Mrs Grouper have all come down with the Sneezies." * All: "What." * Artie: "It's true." * Loretta: "See for yourselves." * Boris: (Sneezes). * Julia: (Sneezes). * Molly: "Poor guppies." * Artie: "You guys have to come back to the City of Toronto to help." * Loretta: "Hurry up.We're at the Ice Skating Rink." * Zach: "We'll hurry guys." * Leah: "Have fun.Bye." (They ended the phone call.) * Zach: "Poor guppies." * Leah: "We need to go to Toronto and cure the illness." * Molly: "What are we waiting for.Let's go." (They swam along the path.Song: Think Big.) * Molly: (Sings)There's only one rule today.The only words you can say.Are Yes.I can and Let's Make A Plan.Cuz it's time to take a stand.Your ideas are like little seeds.That bloom and grow into daisies.No limits on what you can be.Nothing will be stoping me. * All: (Sings)You gotta.Think Big.No matter what you do cuz.Your thoughts will become the truth yeah.Think Big.You gotta listen to your heart and from the start.Remember to always Think Big.Think Big.Think Big.Yeah Think Big Big. * Molly: (Sings)Can't wait to see what you're gonna do.Just Think you can walk on the moon.Go around the world in a hot air balloon.Believe it will come true. * All: (Sings)You gotta.Think Big.No matter what you do cuz.Your thoughts will become the truth yeah.Think Big.You gotta listen to your heart and from the starts.Remember to always Think Big.Think Big.Think Big.Think Big.Think Big. (Song ends.They soon came to the mountains of Toronto.) * Molly: "This is it.The mountains of Toronto." * Zach: "But if we want to get to our friends we have go through it to get there." * Leah: "Yep.That's true." (A cold breeze made Oona,Goby,Nonny,Molly,Zach and Leah shiver.) * All: "Brr." * Molly: "It's getting quite cold." * Gil: (Sneezes)"ACHOO." * Chloe: "And the winter can sometimes make you sick with a cold.And by sometimes I mean always." * Glimmer: "Good thing we bundled up." * Leah: "According to the temperature.It's 0 degrees.That means the waterfall frozes over." * Zach: "I think this might be our chance to see the waterfall freeze guys.Look." (The waterfall freezes over.) * Leah: "The waterfall froze over." * Zach: "What are we waiting for.Let's get our climbing gear and let's climb." * Molly: "I wish we can climb up the waterfall." * Glimmer: "Charm-A-Kazoo first wish of the due.Charming guppies.Climb up the waterfall divine." (The guppies climbing gear appeared on them.) * Molly: "Perfect for climbing.Thanks Glimmer.C'mon." * Gil: "Alright.Let's do this." * Oona: "Okay." * Nonny: "Let's go." * Goby: "This is fun." (They began climbing up.Suddenly an icicle begins to crack.) * Zach: "Uh oh." * Leah: "Watch out Gil.An icicle falling your way.Jump." * Gil: "Whoa." (Gil dodged the icicle just in time.) * Gil: "Thanks guys." * Both: "No problem." * Molly: "We'd better be careful." (After getting past several falling icicles they made it to the top.) * Zach: "Wow." * Leah: "You can see the whole view from here." * Molly: "Hello Toronto." (They listen to Molly's echo.) * Molly: "Pretty neat.Huh." * All: "Wonderful." (They kept going.Suddenly an avalanche occurs the snowy coast.) * Molly: "Hurry guys.Over here." (They swam in the cave.) * Gil: (Sighs)"That was close." * Goby: "Maybe close.But how are we gonna get out of here." * Molly: "Nothing but a wish can help.I wish we can get out of this cave." * Chloe: "Charm-A-Kazoo second wish of the due.Charming guppies get out of this cave divine." (A penguin appear.) * Molly: "Wow.A penguin." * Zach: "I never seen a penguin before." * Leah: "We saw one from our trip to the zoo.But I never thought we met one in the snowy coast of Toronto." *Deema: "Guys I think Waddles the Penguin is sick." *All: "Waddles the Penguin." *Deema: "That's his name I think." *Molly: "Don't worry Waddles.Doctor Molly and her two amazing nurses are here to help." (Suddenly Waddles the penguin felt better.The penguin embraces Doctor Molly.) *Molly: "You're welcome Waddles." *Zach: "We need some help Waddles." *Leah: "Can you show us the way out." *Molly: "I think Waddles would love too.C'mon." (After Waddles show the guppies the way out of the cave.) *Zach: "Oh thank goodness." *Leah: "Bye Waddles." *Molly: "See ya around Waddles." (The penguin embraces Molly again.) *Molly: (Giggles)"To the City of Toronto." (They swam off.Suddenly a herd of mountain goats came and they went after the Guppy Scouts.) *Oona: "Guys I think the goats are after us." *Nonny: "We've got to slow them down." *Molly: "I wish the goats would slow down." *Glimmer: "Charm-A-Kazoo third wish of the due.Charming guppies slow those goats divine." (The path turns icy and the goats slip and fall.) *Molly: "That's better.Thanks Glimmer." *Goby: "Guys.You've got to see this." (The goats danced on the ice.) *Oona: "Has anyone seen Deema." *Nonny: "There she is." (Deema joined the goats as they dance on the ice.) *Deema: "I just want to join.And look.I attach a butterfly on this kite spool and I joined the fun." *Molly: "Look.The City of Toronto." *Gil: "Can we go faster on ice." *Deema: "Of course." *Molly: "With brand new Butterfly Guide Ice Skates." (They skated on the ice and they made it to the City of Toronto.) *Molly: "This is it.The Ice Skating Rink." (But when they got in the Rink.Leah started shivering again.) *Leah: "Whoa.It's like when we got to the Snowy Coast of Toronto." *Zach: "Hey everybody." *Artie: "You made it." *Loretta: "Finally." *Molly: "Don't worry everybody.Doctor Molly and her two best nurses are here to help." (Suddenly Mr and Mrs Grouper felt better.So did Boris and Julia.) *Boris: "Thanks guys." *Julia: "We're feeling better already." *Molly: "No problem." *Mr Grouper: "You're the best doctor in all of Toronto." *Mrs Grouper: "Three cheers for the Guppy Scouts." *All: "Hip-Hip-Hooray.Hip-Hip-Hooray.Hip-Hip-Hooray." *Artie: (Sneezes). *Loretta: (Sneezes). *Zach: "Uh oh guys." *Leah: "Now Artie and Loretta are sick.Things have went from sick to a little sicker." *Molly: "Don't worry guys.Doctor Molly and her two best nurses are here to help." (Suddenly Artie and Loretta felt better.) *Artie: "Thanks guys." *Loretta: "We felt better already." *Molly: "You're welcome guys.Thnaks Zach and Leah.I couldn't have done work as a doctor without your help." *Zach: "No problem." *Leah: "It was our pleasure." *Zach and Leah's Dad: "Kids." *Leah: "Well that's our dad." *Zach: "It's time to go.Bye Molly." *Leah: "Bye everyone." *Artie: "So long." *Loretta: "Good-bye." *Molly: "Good-bye." (The screen goes up to the sun.It fades into a light and the screen goes down.Zach and Leah are back in the living room.) *Leah: "We helped you feel better Mom and Dad." *Zach: "Let's go so they can rest." (Leah picked up the flower vase.) *Zach: "Don't forget the flowers." *Leah: "Just in case." (Zach and Leah both sneaked off leaving their parents sleeping.The episode ends.)Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:Swim into Summer Category:Guppy Scout Outdoor Adventures